Going down
by Smoochy
Summary: HermioneGxGeorgeW Hermione becomes an accidental victim of the twins’ prank and comes to four years ago. Now she is forced to live these years again, studying in a muggle school. What will happen when the years pass?


**The Flower of a Fern.**

**Title****: **The Flower of a Fern.

**Pairing: **HermioneG/GeorgeW

**Summary: **[HermioneGxGeorgeW] Hermione becomes an accidental victim of the twins' prank and comes to four years ago. Now she is forced to live these years again, studying in a muggle school. What will happen when the years pass?

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could go back to 1993 and write the first Harry Potter book before J. Rowling did. But, sadly, she had the idea probably even before I was born, so no, H. Potter is not mine but completely J. Rowling's.

**A/N: **Hello hello!

That's my second fiction and now it's about Hermione and George pairing. To those who wonder about my first (House MD/H. Potter) creation, I answer: No, I didn't give up it, I'm still working on it and will post new chapter soon

This idea came to my mind rather long ago. I've always loved Weasley twins and I've always loved Hermione, so I decided – why the hell not? So began writing this, hoping that you'll enjoy my work.

**Please, read and review!**

And enjoy, of course :D

**Chapter 1.**

_The beginning._

She was sitting in the library, since she wasn't in the mood to show up in the Griffindor common room, not wishing to come across some particular red-head.

Hermione looked at the book, lying in front of her, but she couldn't concentrate on the text. It really pissed her off. Not that she was often distracted with the thoughts of boys while doing her homework. But she couldn't help thinking about George Weasley's strange behavior. He has been quite different for the last two or may be tree months. Sometimes he would so obviously avoid her, then he would be rude to her and ignore her, then he'd try to start some awkward conversation with her that would eventually end up with him saying something like 'oh, it's too late, I gotta go now'. What was going on with him?

She threw her quill away crossly and stretched. An hour ago when she came to the Griffindor common room, she found George there, and strangely enough, without his twin anywhere near him.

Lately she had been seeing George without Fred quite often. He was either sitting anywhere all alone, or flying above the Quidditch field, doing some breathtaking and dangerous tricks.

Not that he was one of her best friends or they talked much, but he was Ron's brother and was behaving oddly to her after all, so she had every right to be curious at least, didn't she?

She was looking for Harry and Ron an hour ago but she couldn't find them anywhere. So when she entered the common room and found George there, she asked him whether he had seen them. To her great surprise, George turned from calm and peaceful to furious and severe in one moment. She hadn't yet understood what was that in her question that got him so angry with her, when George rose to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Oh, don't you have any pride at all?" he hissed, his eyes flashing. Hermione stared at him, confused.

"Um… what do you mean?" she asked him, not sure whether she had heard him right.

"You hang around them like some… some…" He took a deep breath. "Who are you, their Mum? Or their nanny? Isn't it obvious that they would call you, if they'd want you with them?"

She stared at him, completely humiliated and hurt. How could he say that? Did she offend him once so he was so cross with her? What happened to him all of a sudden?

_Not of a sudden_, she thought distantly, _he had been like that since the beginning of September. Then it must be in summer when I did something wrong._

May be it was her cold silence, may be it was the lonely tear, running down her cheek silently, but his expression softened a bit. He opened his mouth to say something, apologize probably, but she didn't let him.

"I'm their friend" she said quietly, wiping the tear away angrily. "You know what?" she snapped, looking him straight in the eye. "I don't want to see you right now." And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving him there with an expression of both rage and sight regret.

So now she was in the library, trying to do her homework but she only wasted her time.

Not that she heard such a thing for the first time, she heard that from Malfoy, of course, but hearing it from George was completely different.

She could easily ignore Malfoy's tries to insult her but now she began doubt herself, even not being sure whether George had meant it.

Was she really that nuisance? So nuisance that even her friends avoided her? And so nuisance that even George couldn't stand her, George, whom she had never talked much with?

That wasn't that kind of problem, to what she could find a decision in her books. Or may be there was a book named 'How to NOT be a boring dreary know-it-all so your own friends could stand your presence finally'.

George was probably right. She was so pathetic.

_But what can I do_, she thought desperately, wiping her now watering eyes, _if that is just what I am?_

_May be I should_...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of stamping as if there was a herd of mammoths approaching her desk. She heard distant voices which belonged to Harry and Ron. She lifted her head and tried to discern them trough the load of book shelves.

Finally she saw a tall red-headed boy and black-haired bespectacled boy.

"Oh, for the sake of great Merlin!" Ron exclaimed with mock horror, putting his hand on his heart dramatically. "Couldn't you hide any deeper in that God forsaken place?! We've been looking for you for hours!"

Hermione could feel immediately that all her doubts leave her. They were just looking for her while she was looking for them! Such a stupid misunderstanding.

Her friends loved her and needed her, she told herself firmly. She shouldn't let some bastard's words make her doubt that.

_But George isn't bastard_, she reminded herself, _Then what was that all thing about?_

Harry, being more attentive immediately noticed her swollen eyes. He stared at her suspiciously.

"Hermione, were you crying?" He asked her quietly in a calm tone and she at once felt much calmer and peaceful. She loved Harry using that calm tone of his, making her feel safe and calm, too.

"Of course, no!" She said, managing to sound offended. "Why would I cry in the library? May be I just read too much, and my eyes ache a little." She said, rubbing her eyes, which did hurt actually.

Harry seemed to buy that. He glanced at his watch.

"Anyway, we were looking for you for nearly two hours," he stated, putting off his glasses and rubbing his bridge wearily. "We wanted to go visit Hagrid, but didn't want to without you."

"And how long exactly have you been here?" Ron asked her peevishly. "We dropped in here for several times, but didn't find you!"

"Ah, that's because I was also searching for you two," Hermione smiled with reconciliation. "I came to here only a half an hour ago."

They smiled at each other and Hermione rose to her feet.

"What time is it, by the way?" She asked Harry, knowing that he had his watch.

"It's ten to eight" Ron blurted out, rolling his sleeve and showing them his own watch.

"Wow, they are really cool, Ron." Harry said seriously as they made their way to the exit. "Where did you get them?"

Ron grew red and Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked him curiously. "C'mon, tell us!"

"Well," Ron began uncertainly, looking at his nails with sudden interest. "It's just… welll… Fred and George gave me it." He finished awkwardly.

Hermione smiled at Harry who jumped aside at this news. Ron reddened even more and now his face was almost the same color as his hair. She shook her head – Fred and George? Why then he had to be so shy?

"And you are so embarrassed because?" Hermione encouraged him. Ron looked at her unhappily.

"It is not going to explode, is it?" Harry said distrustfully, scowling at the watch.

"No, no, don't worry" Ron murmured, then sighed. "It's just not new, that's all." He looked at anything but his friends. "Besides, it's not magical. It is a simple muggle watch."

"So what?" Harry said, confused.

"So it means George had been using them for three years before giving it to me!" Ron explained in a whisper, as if being afraid of somebody can hear him. "And that means I have to use second-hand things again, nothing's completely mine." Ron sighed heavily.

Hermione breathed out loudly, frowning. She was so eager to help Ron with the money and so was Harry, but they both knew he would never accept it. He was too proud. But that was so unfair, wasn't it – never to have your own thing.

She had never had any problems with money. Not in the muggle world, not in here. Her mom would always provide her with enough money, especially after divorcing when her mom got quite a big amount of money. So every Saturday Hermione received with an owl a small sack of muggle pounds sterling to change them to galleons in Hogsmeat later.

And she couldn't help feeling embarrassed every time she saw Ron's face when he looked at her sack.

The rest of the way they made in silence, and Hermione's thoughts eventually drifted to George.

She immediately felt almost forgotten wave of hurt and offence rise inside of her.

Oh Merlin. What's she to do?

As if hearing her thoughts, Merlin sent her George.

They were approaching the portrait of Fat Lady when it opened from inside and they saw George walk out of the common room. On seeing Hermione he froze momentarily, unreadable expression on his face.

Probably, sensing the tension in the air, Harry spoke first.

"Um… Hey, George. Or is it Fred?" He asked him, his face turning to abashed expression.

"George" both Hermione and George said at the same time.

Hermione was one of those few people, who could see the differences between the twins. She knew Percy and some other Weasleys couldn't distinguish them from each other, but Hermione could always do. It was just the way she saw them, or may be she was an attentive person, but they really had lots of differences – the way they walk, they talk, their expressions were often different.

And now George stood half in the corridor half in the room in some kinda trance.

_What for the sake of Merlin is going on with him?! _She thought angrily, determined now to ignore George completely until he apologizes to her.

"So where are you going?" Harry asked him again, obviously wishing to take the strain off.

Ron just stood still, frowning at his elder brother.

"And where's Fred?" he asked George suspiciously.

"Not your business!" George snapped, turning to Hermione again.

"Look, Hermione, I…" He began, but was interrupted by now angry Ron.

"Of course, it's my business! It would be _me_ to whom Mom would send a red envelop if you two did something horrible again!"

"Oh shut up, little Ronnykins! Nothing's wrong with Fred." George snarled at him, and looked at Hermione and opened his mouth once again to speak, but she didn't let him.

"C'mon, Harry, Ron," She said to them, ignoring George and dragging her two friends through the portrait hole, leaving George behind.

As soon as they were in the common room, Ron spoke.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at the portrait hole. "The tension between you two could be cut with a knife!"

Hermione sighed heavily. Should she tell them about George? May be they would advice her something?

_But it is too personal_, she thought. But she wanted so desperately to talk to someone, and they were her best friends, and friends do that, don't they? They tell each other their problems, no?

"I dunno, may be he tried some of his pranks on himself and it damage his brain permanently" Ron suggested with dark sadistic pleasure, as soon as Hermione finished telling them about the twin.

"Ron, don't say so." Hermione told him disapprovingly.

Harry looked at her attentively.

"You do understand that you are irreplaceable and wonderful friend and we love you, don't you?" He said softly, and she suddenly felt her eyes watering. To their surprise (and to her own, too) she jumped up and grabbed them both in a bones-crashing hug, trying to wipe the tears from her face crossly.

_I'm too emotional today. Must keep my feeling under control_, she thought, letting her friends go and smiling sadly at them.

"Hermione, please, don't take to heart what that stupid twin told you previously!" Ron sad, smiling reassuringly at her. "He probably didn't even mean it!"

"May be you're right" she sighed again, stretching and yawning.

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked her, concern evident in his voice.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You know, I guess, I most likely go to bed now, I'm too tired for supper." She said, only now realizing just how much tired she was.

Ron and Harry nodded with sympathy.

"Ok, then see you tomorrow, I guess?" Harry said.

"Yup" Hermione told him, making her way to her a girl's dormitory. No one else was there, so she changed in her pajama quickly and got under the blanket, feeling her muscles relaxing.

And, only when she was half sleeping already, a thought came to her mind:

_May be George found out somehow that I love him?_

**A/N****: That's the first chapter, guys! I do hope you liked it, cuz I tried my best to do it in the most interesting way.**

**Remember, that's my second fiction, and I can still have lots of mistakes, so PLEASE feel free to show me them in reviews!**


End file.
